


Late Night Phone Calls

by Tobyfan



Series: Late Night Phone Calls [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have phone sex, which leads to other kinds of fun. Dedicated to Aly. The first of two stories in this series.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Calls

Part 1 

Clark rose from the water, shaking his hair like a puppy. Curly tendrils stuck to his face. He smiled shyly at me, his eyes half-lidded. So innocent, yet incredibly sexual at the same time. Rivulets of water skidded over his warm, sun-kissed skin and my heart began beating a little faster. 

"Lex," he said, in a way I've never heard Clark say my name. It was a half-whisper, half-husky tone that made goose bumps break out all over my skin. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. I could almost feel them burning me. 

I felt the sudden urge to pinch myself, knowing this had to be a dream. But I held off, wanting to see what happened next. 

"Clark," I said easily, despite the desperate pounding inside me. 

He reached for me then, touching me on the upper arm. My whole body shuddered at the contact. His hands were still moist but surprisingly hot. He began stroking my skin and I was surprised to realize that I, too, was naked from the waist up. 

"Do you want this as much as I do?" Good God, his voice. I'd never heard it sound so deep; so sensual. I could feel my cock pressing against the zipper. 

I tried to swallow but my throat had closed up. He kept stroking my arm, as if to calm me, but it was only arousing me more. I took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh. Then Clark's hand slid down over my cock and pressed. I shuddered and came in pulsing waves and was suddenly boneless. 

I woke up slowly then, unlike the other times when I was yanked out of my Clark dreams. I'd had more than I could count. I reached over to my nightstand for the box of Kleenex to clean up the mess. 

I needed to see him, but it was 2 am. I settled for calling him because I knew I'd never get back to sleep otherwise. 

Jonathan answered grumpily, but Clark picked up another extension before I spoke. 

"Lex? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, Clark. It's me. Sorry to call so late. How did you know it was me?" 

"I was dreaming about you." 

I tried to cover my mouth before the tiny gasp escaped, but I fear I was too late. 

"Lex? You okay?" 

"Yeah, fine. What were you dreaming?" 

I was met with a wall of silence for several moments. "Uh, about you." 

"I got that part. What about me?" 

"Just, you know, you and me...hanging out...going for a ride," he sputtered and I knew he was lying. Again. "Why'd you call?" He asked, trying to change the subject. 

"I can't sleep." Which was true, even if it wasn't the entire truth. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there something I can do?" 

_Talk to me orgasm? Or, better yet, come over here and let me have my way with you? So many options_. "Not really. I just wanted to hear a friendly voice." 

"Yeah?" I could practically _hear_ him smiling. 

"Yeah," I said, feeling a little tingle in my spine. "Tell me a story." 

"What?" 

"A story. I can't sleep, so you need to tell me a story," I said, imitating the tone of a pleading 6-year-old. 

Clark laughed. "I can't think of any stories." 

"Tell me a funny story about life on the farm." 

"There are no funny stories about life on a farm," Clark said in mock seriousness. 

"Oh come on, something funny must have happened on that farm sometime." 

Clark snickered. "Oh, wait. I do remember this one time when a billionaire playboy came to work on the farm and got his designer clothes all dirty." 

"Very cute, Clark." Instead, he told me about one time when Jonathan slipped in some horse dung, but I fell asleep to the sound of his voice before he finished. 

* * *

"We really have to do something about you calling my house in the middle of the night. My father is going to start unplugging the phones," Clark said when he arrived at the mansion the next afternoon. 

I smiled and opened one of my desk drawers and pulled out a cell phone and held it out to him. 

"What's this?" 

"It's a cell phone." 

"Lex, you know I can't take that." 

"It'll just be for my late night calls to you. You don't have to use it for anything else. That way, I can call you and not wake up your parents." 

"Lex, they'll still hear the ringing. My dad has ears like a bat." 

"There's a setting for vibrate." 

"What?" he asked, his eyes opening wide. 

"Instead of a ring, the phone vibrates." 

"What if I don't realize it's vibrating?" 

"Well, if you keep it on your nightstand, the vibrations will cause it to slide across the surface. I think it'll wake you." 

Clark sighed. "I can't believe I'm conspiring with you over ways to interrupt my sleep." 

"I'll only call when it's an emergency." 

"Like when you can't sleep," he said sarcastically. 

I ignored the tone. "Exactly." 

Clark sighed again, pretending to be exasperated with me. But he slipped the phone into his pocket. 

"So, tell me more about your dream," I said. His face flushed red then, which confirmed my suspicions that his dream had been similar to mine in content. 

"I, uh, I already told you. We were driving in the car. Going on an adventure," he said. 

"To where?" 

"I'm not sure. Metropolis, maybe." 

"We _should_ take a trip to Metropolis together sometime." 

His eyes lit up. "That would great, Lex. I've never been without my parents, except for school trips." 

"Maybe next Saturday. We could stay at the penthouse," I said before I fully thought it out. Even if Jonathan gave permission, it was a bad idea for me to be alone with Clark _anywhere_ overnight. 

"I don't know if my Dad would let me." 

"Well, you can ask. If not, we can just plan a day trip." _There. That sounded calm._

"Okay. I should get going. I have homework and chores." 

I nodded. "Keep that phone handy. I may need you later," I said, half-teasing him. He gave me a dazzling smile and then he was gone. 

I was pretty sure I'd have trouble sleeping tonight. 

* * *

Part 2 

"So, have you had any more dreams?" I asked. _About me_ , I wanted to ask, but left him to guess that. It was three nights later and we hadn't missed one evening of late night talks. It was getting quite addictive. We talked about everything from politics to business; from friendships to sex. No one else intruded on these talks. Not even Lana Lang, for which I was grateful. 

"Lex," he said in an embarrassed voice. 

"What? I was just curious. You never did tell me many details from that last dream you mentioned. The one I was in." 

Silence for several moments and then, "Have you ever had a dream about me?" 

"I have," I admitted without hesitation. "Quite a few, in fact." 

"Really?" he sounded surprised and pleased. "Tell me about one." 

"You first." 

"That's not fair!" 

"Why not? I asked you about your dream first and never got a satisfactory answer." 

He paused for a moment. "I don't think I can. It's kind of embarrassing." 

I decided to help him out. "Was it sexual?" 

"Lex!" 

"What? Either it was or it wasn't. It's nothing to be embarrassed about in any case. Just tell me." 

I could hear him swallow. "It wasn't sexual. Not exactly..." I waited. "You, um, you hugged me and kissed me on the neck." 

Now it was my turn to swallow. It could have been a perfectly innocent kiss on the neck. Or not. "How did you react to it?" 

"In the dream? Or when I woke up?" 

"Both." 

"In the dream, it felt really...I don't know...natural." 

"And when you woke up?" 

"I felt, uh, kind of ... tingly." I could hear in his voice how hard it was to say it. 

"So, it was a nice dream?" I said, trying to sound calmer than I felt. 

"You don't sound very surprised." 

"I'm not especially." 

"Well, I am! I've never dreamt about getting kissed by another guy." 

_Good_ , I thought. "We're close, Clark. We spend a lot of time together and we feel a certain amount of ... affection for each other. It's perfectly natural." I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but it seemed like the right thing to do. 

"You think so?" 

"Of course," I said, trying to convince myself more than him. But his words had shaken me. I was trembling and I was hard. 

"Have you ever had dreams like that about me?" 

_Both sleeping and awake_ , I wanted to tell him. "Yes." 

"Can you tell me one?" 

"Are you sure you want to hear?" 

"Yes," he assured me, sounding almost exasperated. 

"I should probably start with one of the tamer ones," I thought aloud. 

"Okay," he agreed, his voice urging me to get on with it already. 

"There was a party at the mansion and a lot of people were there. We were on opposite sides of the room, but you were looking for me. I saw you and then your eyes caught mine and you gave me the most amazing smile. I woke up before we could move closer." 

Clark chuckled. "That's tamer than mine was, Lex." 

"Oh, is this a competition? I suppose I could tell about the dream where..." but I held my tongue, realizing that it might be going too far. 

"What? Tell me!" 

"No, I don't think you're ready to hear it." 

"I am, Lex. Really." 

"We'll save it for another night." 

"Lex!" he pleaded. 

If he really wanted to know, he'd ask again. 

* * *

The next time we speak, I am in Metropolis for business. I am staying overnight at the penthouse. 

"I thought we were going to Metropolis together," Clark says when I tell him. 

"This is business, Clark. When I take you with me, it'll be for..." I almost said pleasure and realized it was a bad choice of words. "...fun." 

"I'm holding you to it, Lex." 

"You have my word." 

"So, are you going to tell me about that dream? The not-so tame one?" 

"My, my but you are persistent, Clark." 

"Come on, Lex. You said you would." 

"You're sure that you're ready?" 

"Do you want me to beg?" he jokes. 

_If you only knew_. 

"We were in a club. It looked like clubs I've been in before but it wasn't distinctive enough for me to identify. You and I were wandering through the crowd on the dance floor. I was leading and you were walking behind me. Somewhere in the middle of it, you grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned to face you and you suggested that we should dance. Together." I pause for a moment to see if was going to react to this. 

"Go on." 

"We started dancing as if it was something we did all the time. You put your arm around my waist and pulled me close to you, even though the music was quite frantic." And I vividly remember how he looked in this particular dream. He was wearing slim-fitting jeans and a white tank top that showed off his gorgeous farm-bred shoulders. His hair was loose and longish. His face was sweaty and it made the ends of his hair curl and stick to his face. I decided to leave out those details in the re-telling. "So we were dancing fast but very close together; rubbing up against each other." I swallow then, unsure if I could continue. 

"Were we... I mean, was I, you know..." 

"Yes. We both were." 

I hear him take a deep, shaky breath. "Then what?" 

_I couldn't believe he wanted me to continue. Far be it from me to spoil his fun_. "The scene changes and you and I are..." I trail off. 

"Yeah?" he says and I can hear the anticipation in his voice. 

"... in bed..." and now I hear him gasp but he doesn't stop me. "...and we're wrapped around each other, kissing." He emits a small groan and I don't want to stop anymore. I want Clark to get hard hearing my voice; hearing about my dream. I want him to stroke himself and I want - oh God - how I want to make him come. "I'm kissing you like the world's going to end and I have to make up for lost time. And you're kissing me like you want to swallow me whole." 

"Oh, God, Lex," he whispers and I'm pretty certain he's got his cock in his hand. I don't touch myself yet because I want to wait until he's close to coming. I want to feel it build inside me just from hearing his sighs and whispers. I slip my bottoms down and let the cool air flow over my shaft as it oozes onto my stomach. 

"We're pressed together so tightly that I can feel every inch of you," I lower my voice a little. "There's nothing between us. Just skin and desire." 

"Fuck." He says it so quietly that I almost don't hear it over the pounding of my blood. I imagine his hand sliding up and down his swollen cock and I feel like I'm going to explode. It takes every bit of my self control not to finish myself off. 

"Your hands are all over me and you keep pulling me tighter against you. We're rubbing against each other and the friction is driving us both crazy." 

"Lex." It's more a whimper than a word. 

_I have to know_. "Clark?" 

"What?" 

"Are you touching yourself?" 

"Oh God, Lex, yes." And now I can hear it; the wet sounds he's making. 

"Clark, I want you to pretend I'm there with you, touching you." "Lex," he breathes.  
"Can you feel me, Clark?" I ask and he grunts in acquiescence. "Come for me now, Clark. Come for me." 

And he gives out this shuddering gasp and calls my name again. I grab my cock and pump it furiously, imagining him coming all over his stomach and chest in long, roapy streams. His head is bent back in ecstasy on the bed, his muscular throat stretched taut. And his chest is heaving, the muscles rippling and quivering. I did that to him and that's enough to send me over the edge and I'm coming all over my silk pajamas and my silk sheets. 

Beautiful, beautiful young man. Hot for me. Coming because of me. And then the irritatingly logical side of my brain reminds me that he's only 17 years old. _Dear God, what am I getting myself into?_

Part 3 

Four days passed without phone calls; without visits. Clark often called me at the mansion but I was always busy. He even stopped by a couple of times, but I was away from my office. I was avoiding him because I'd let myself get carried away the last time we spoke. If I was that out of control over the phone, how would I be when I was alone in a room with him; knowing he was attracted to me. I didn't trust myself for five minutes. I needed time away from Clark to think about this; to put things in perspective. 

* * *

When my cellphone rang, I checked the number. I didn't recognize it and there was no ID. I went ahead and answered it anyway. I was at my desk. 

"Luthor." 

"Lex? It's me. Please don't hang up." 

"Clark, where are you calling from?" 

"I'm at home. I borrowed Chloe's cellphone." 

"Why?" 

"Because you won't answer the phone when I call you from the house or the cell phone you gave me." 

I sighed. He was right. "I'm sorry, Clark, but I needed time to think." 

"You could have said so!" 

"You're right. I just..." 

"Just what, Lex? Wanted to avoid me? Wanted to make me feel like I'd done something horribly wrong? Wanted me to feel like I'd ruined our friendship?" 

"No, of course not." 

"Then why?" 

"I just don't trust myself." 

"I don't understand what that means." 

"The other night, on the phone...I..." 

"You want something to happen between us, but you're afraid," he said, putting words in my mouth. 

"Luthors are never afraid of anything." 

"But you do want me, Lex, don't you?" I hear certainty in his voice despite the nervousness that comes through. 

I sigh. "Yes," I admit finally. _I do. I can't control it and I don't want to anymore_. 

"Tell me. Tell me how much." 

_Oh God. This boy is going to kill me_. 

"Tell me one of your fantasies, Lex. What would you do if I was there right now?" 

"This is a bad idea." 

"No. It's a really good idea. In fact, it's such a good idea that I'm going to get undressed for the occasion. Care to join me?" I could hear a smirk in his voice. So much for the innocent farm boy I'd always envisioned. I could hear rustling sounds in the background. He really was undressing. I had some very vivid images of naked Clark springing to the forefront of my brain. 

"Clark, have you ever had sex before?" 

He laughed. "Once. With Jessie. That night I borrowed your Porsche. Don't worry, though, we didn't do it in the car." 

I was jealous and relieved at the same time. Jealous because I wasn't going to be his first and relieved that I wasn't about to debauch a virgin. "And how was it?" It was killing me to ask, but I had to know. 

"Jeez, Lex, it was sex. How do you think?" I could imagine him smiling in that beautiful, heart-stopping way he had. 

_Right. Teenage boy. Sex_. How silly of me. "Well, if it was so good with Jesse, why me? Why not go find yourself another girl like Jessie?" 

"Oh come on, Lex. With Jessie, it was just hormones; getting off. You know. But with you...well, it would be more." I could hear the hesitation, as if he was worried about revealing too much. I was stunned at his words. 

"More?" I asked, barely able to get the word out. 

"Yeah," he said earnestly. "We're best friends. I could never use you. You mean a lot more to me than that." 

"Me, too," I said, starting to feel a bit choked up and not liking the loss of control one bit. "You mean a lot to me, too," I said, trying to sound a little more like a man and less like an emasculated castrato. 

"I've imagined you. Naked. In your bed." 

It took all my self control not to groan. Apparently the fact that I hadn't hung up yet urged him to continue. 

"...your skin flushed and a little sweaty. I know you'd look so good like that, Lex" He sounded breathy and aroused. And almost adult. Almost. 

I couldn't swallow. The sound of my heavy breathing brought images of obscene phone callers to mind. 

"I bet you have a beautiful cock, Lex." 

"Clark!" my voice sounded strangled. 

"I want to see it, Lex. I want to _taste_ it." And then I did groan. "Would you like to put your cock in my mouth, Lex?" He asked almost innocently, as if asking to borrow a book from my library. Every time he said my name, it was like a caress; setting my nerves on fire. Just the lightest pressure. Enough for pleasure and pain at the same time. 

"Clark, I can't...this is..." 

"Stop fighting it, Lex. You and I both want this. It feels good just thinking about it, doesn't it?" I couldn't argue with him there. My cock was threatening to burst through my pants. "Just let go. Let me in. Please." And I couldn't resist that voice; that sweet, honeyed cajoling. I unzipped and took myself in hand. 

"Tell me, Clark. Tell me what you want to do to me," I whispered, beyond all control or desire to stop. 

"Oh God, Lex." He sounded winded now, as if convincing me had taken all of his energy. "You'd be on the bed, spread out for me like some kind of sacrifice and I'd run my hands over your skin. It would be so soft. I know it would. I've never even seen your arms, Lex. Do you realize that? You always cover yourself up. And you wear those shirts that fit you like a glove. You're such a tease. God, I'm dying to touch you. 

"I'd smell your skin and taste your nipples because I want to drive you crazy. I want you to be just crazy with lust for me, Lex. I want to make you squirm and pant and moan. Do you have any idea how hot you are, Lex?" 

He was beginning to make me believe it; that he saw me that way. I stroked myself slowly, wanting this to last. My nerves were twitching along the surface of my skin. 

"I would move in between your gorgeous legs and sniff you in that spot behind your balls. That's where a person's scent in the strongest, Lex. I know cause I've smelled my own fingers after touching myself while I was thinking about you. Like I'm doing right now. Are you touching your cock, Lex?" 

"Yes," I answered hoarsely, leaning back against my chair and letting myself go boneless. 

"After I got your scent in my nose, I'd move up and swallow you as far as I could. Would you like that, Lex? To be buried deep inside my wet, hot mouth?" 

_Jesus Christ, where the fuck did he learn how to talk like this?_ "Yes," I gasped out and rubbed pre-cum all over shaft and tightening my fist until it started to feel like Clark's mouth; until I could imagine it did. 

"You'd be panting, Lex. Your legs spread and your skin layered in sweat. And I'd be so hot from tasting you. I'd touch my own cock while I was licking you and it would be wet at the head. I'd rub the wetness all over my fingers and then I slide them inside you, Lex. And you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd beg me to do it." 

"Yes, Clark." My voice wasn't even recognizable anymore. 

"You'd say my name over and over again like you were running out of breath and I was the only one who could save you. You'd beg me to keep going and beg me to let you come, but you wouldn't do it until I gave you permission. You'd wait because I asked you to. Do you want to come, Lex?" 

_He was barely breathing heavy, and I sounded like I'd run 10 miles in 10 minutes_. "Yessssssssss. Please, Clark. Let me." My hand moved faster on my cock and I knew he was doing the same to his. I could hear the wet suction sounds through the phone. 

"You'd let me fuck you right now, wouldn't you?" 

"Fuck!" And that was all she wrote. The image of Clark straddling me, pushing his cock inside ripped my orgasm out of me. I came all over my stomach, my expensive pants and my leather chair. _Jesus Christ_ , I thought. How the fuck did a 17-year-old kid do this to me? I could hear him moaning and I knew he'd come, too. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one coming unhinged at the moment. 

A few minutes passed as we both got our breath back and then he stunned me again. 

"Next time we do this, we're going to be in the same room." 

* * *

Part 4

"Come on, Dad, it's just for the day." 

"I don't think it's a good idea, son." Of course not. Jonathan Kent never thought it was a good idea for Clark to spend any time with me. 

"Why not? I've been to Metropolis before. And I'm 17, for cripes sake." There was a pause and then I heard Clark say, "Sorry." I could just imagine Jonathan glaring at him for his "language." 

"I just don't like the idea of you going anywhere with Lex Luthor for an entire day." He didn't know I was standing outside the back door, but he probably would have said it to my face anyway. 

"Dad, please! It's all planned. Mom said it was okay. And Lex is waiting." He was starting to sound petulant. Whatever worked. 

"What are you going to do in Metropolis all day?" 

"Lex is taking me on a tour of LuthorCorp and then we'll probably hit a couple museums, have lunch. Have fun. Please, Dad? I'll do extra chores tomorrow." 

A minute passed and I imagined Mr. Kent was probably thinking it over; doing it just to drive the kid crazy. "Well, alright, but you better be home by midnight. And no clubs!" 

"There's a thunderstorm forecasted for later tonight," Mrs. Kent said. _Oh great_. "If the storm starts before you leave, you may want to stay overnight in Metropolis." 

"Martha!" 

"Oh come on, Jonathan. Lex has a penthouse in the city. Clark will be fine there overnight, right, sweetie?" 

"Yeah. Maybe I should pack a bag just in case." _How the hell was Clark pulling off the innocent routine without blushing?_ I wondered. I knew what he was thinking...about the opportunities for us to become more...intimate if we stayed over night. And I was seriously ready to start panicking at the thought. There was no way in hell I'd be able to resist anything he tried. I couldn't even manage to stop the phone sex. How would I manage to say no when he was in the same room with me, looking at me with those gorgeous, soulful eyes? I just had to pray that the thunderstorms would hold off because I knew this was a bad idea. Still, I'd made a promise to Clark for a day in Metropolis and I intended to deliver. 

We were in the car 10 minutes later with the top down and the radio blaring. Clark was grinning like he was on top of the world and I felt like I'd won some kind of contest. He was far too beautiful with the sun reflecting off his skin and the wind whipping his hair all around his head. My stomach tightened. 

Clark beat his legs in time to the music and I found myself grinning at him. I'd never seen him so relaxed and unburdened. Come to think of it, I'd never felt so free myself. It felt like we were being delinquent from our duties and I guess in a way we were. But we both needed to cut a little loose. God knows I hadn't really done much of that since arriving in Smallville and I highly doubt Clark had ever been away from the farm and all its responsibilities for more than a few hours. 

It started raining about an hour later, so we stopped and put the top up and took a bathroom break. 

"I've never been away from home overnight before," Clark said when we were on the road again. 

"And you might not tonight. The storm might hold off." 

He leaned toward me and lowered his voice. "But I don't want it to." 

I refused to take the bait. "So, what should we do first when we arrive? Luthorcorp? One of the museums?" 

Clark put his hand on my thigh. "I think we should go to the penthouse." 

"Clark..." I said, doing my best imitation of a parent trying his best to warn a child away from something dangerous. 

"Lex..." he said, imitating me and removing his hand. 

"We're not going to the penthouse unless the storm comes before we can get on the road tonight." 

He pouted and looked adorably sexy doing it. "You're no fun." 

"I promised you a day in Metropolis. Not a day in my penthouse." 

He grinned devilishly at me. "I think we could have just as much fun in the penthouse...maybe more." 

I took a deep breath, willing my heartbeat to slow down. "We should be there in another hour. Why don't you relax and close your eyes?" 

* * *

We arrived a little after 11 am and I gave him a quick tour of Luthorcorp, purposefully avoiding my father's office. There wasn't much to see except a lot of computers and desks, but Clark seemed endlessly fascinated with the inner workings of business. He paid attention to everything I told him and even asked questions. He seemed surprised to see so many people working on a Saturday. The offices had about a third of the staff working. 

We left around noon and headed over to Vinot's for lunch. It wasn't too fancy. I didn't want Clark to feel uncomfortable. He ordered a burger and I had steak. It gave us a chance to talk face to face, without the driving and car noise getting in the way. 

"What's next?" 

"Your choice, Clark. There's the Metropolis Museum of Art, the Museum of Natural History, the Aquarium, and the Science Museum. You tell me." 

"I've been to all of those, Lex. On school field trips." 

"I think the World History Museum has a fascinating new exhibit on the Roman Empire." 

"No, thanks." 

"Shopping, then?" 

"Nah. I don't have much spending money for shopping." 

"Historical sites? A movie?" 

He shook his head again and again. I was starting to run out of ideas. 

"Oh, I know. I heard they were filming a movie on the east side. We could go see if we can spot any of the actors?" 

"Lex, come on. Let's just stop fighting this and go back to your penthouse." He covered my hand with his own and I quickly jerked it away. 

"Clark," I whispered. "We're in public." My heart was thudding at his bold action and the memory of his warm hand touching mine. 

"So what?" 

"Everyone knows who I am. So unless you want to see your photo in the paper tomorrow with the caption `Luthor's New Boy Toy' under it, I'd suggest you never do that again." 

"I really don't care." 

"Well, I care. And you can be damn certain your father will care," I snapped. 

He was pouting again. Why did it look so damn good on him? When he finally realized I was not going to play his game, he chose the science museum. It was my favorite and I enjoyed giving him his own personal tour. There was an exhibit on human muscles and I helped fill in the details the museum had left out. 

"Lex, you know so much about science. I think you could probably teach the museum staff a few things." 

I laughed. "Come on, let's get you back home." 

"Already? What about a souvenir? I need to bring some souvenirs back for everyone." 

We went to the museum shop, where he picked out something for his parents, Pete, Chloe and Lana. I tried to slip the clerk my card, but Clark wouldn't let me. "You already paid for lunch!" 

When we went out to the car, it was starting to get dark and I could hear thunder in the distance. 

"Looks like it started," Clark said, grinning mischievously. 

"We can probably beat it." 

"But it's almost dinner time. Where would we eat? There's nothing good on the road back to Smallville." 

That was true enough. Just diners and country restaurants, neither of which appealed to me. "You better call your folks," I said, handing him my cell phone. 

He gave me a victorious smile. He may have won the round but he hadn't won the battle. 

* * *

After a leisurely dinner, we headed back to the penthouse with Clark grinning the whole time. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, but I was determined to ignore his infectious grin. At dinner and in the car, he took every opportunity to touch me. Always briefly. Always in the most public spots - neck, hand, back. But every brush of his skin against mine sent sparks of desire up my arm. Clark was very slowly setting me on fire. 

When we arrived at the penthouse, Clark was apparently impressed with what he saw because he dropped the whole seduction thing. 

"Wow," he said as he walked across the large living room. Moonlight was shining in through the oversize windows. "This place is huge!" 

For an apartment, I suppose he was right. The living room was large enough to park a good-sized yacht. 

"Cool view," he said, approaching the windows. We were on the 30th floor, so I had to agree with him. 

He began opening all the doors and peeking in the rooms. The first room he entered was the room where I usually slept when I stayed in Metropolis. It was off the living room and had the same oversized windows. 

"This is your room, right?" 

I nodded and opened another door next to it. "And this is your room. For tonight, anyway." 

He didn't speak, but grinned knowingly. He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and we walked through the rest of the place, checking out the kitchen, library, dining room and office. He even wanted to see the servants' quarters, although no one was staying there right now. I hadn't given them any notice that I'd need them. 

"Not much furniture here," he observed. 

"Well, I don't stay here very often. Not since I moved to Smallville." 

"What about your Dad?" 

"He has his own place. This one is mine." 

"Wow." 

"You said that already." 

"Hey, I bet you've got a lot of movies on DVD and stuff." 

"I do. Would you like to watch one?" 

"Yeah. Got any popcorn?" 

"I'll check the kitchen. The movies are over in the cabinet by the television," I said, pointing him in the right direction. 

I rummaged through the cabinets and found some microwavable popcorn, so I put it in and pressed the popcorn button. Thank God for modern conveniences. When I came back out with the cooked popcorn, Clark already had the movie started. 

"Terminator okay?" 

"Sure. I guess you like action films." 

"Yeah. Plus, there's a love story in this one," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me teasingly. 

"I know." 

"Although, if you think about it, it doesn't really make sense." 

"Enlighten me." 

"Well, this guy...what's his name...the one played by Michael Biehn? He goes back in time to save Sarah, right? But he's never met her before. And the reason he needs to save her is because she's going to give birth to a son who's going to save the world from all those nasty machines, okay? But, then, they fall in love, have sex and then she gets pregnant with * his * child? That makes no sense. Think about it." He reached into the bag of popcorn and our hands brushed. It felt like an electric current had passed between us, but I was determined to ignore it. 

"Wait. Are you saying that the child she gets pregnant with is the same child that saves the world?" 

"Yes! Haven't you seen this before?" 

"I thought I had. Perhaps I wasn't paying very close attention. I don't remember this plot hole." 

"It's huge. You could drive a truck through it." 

I laughed at his analogy. "I think you're right." 

By the time the movie ended, I was starting to feel more relaxed. Clark had been pretty calm for the last couple of hours and all of the flirting and sexual innuendos seemed to just stop. I was surprised, but relieved. I didn't want to have to deal with any of that tonight. 

I yawned for effect. "I'm ready for sleep," I said purposely. Didn't want to give him mixed signals by using the word `bed.' 

"You? That's a little unusual, isn't it? We talk on the phone later than this." 

"Yeah, but I did a lot of driving today. And walking around. I'm tired." 

"Okay." And I figured that was that. He calmly walked into the guest room and I headed into mine. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't really want to seduce any 17-year-old innocents tonight. Well, I did, but I didn't want the guilt that would come with it. 

After completing my evening toilet and climbing into bed, I heard my cell phone ring. I went over to the dresser to retrieve it and read the number. It was Clark. 

"Hey, Lex," he said when I hit the connection button. 

"Clark, I thought I said I was tired." 

"You did. But I miss our late night talks. You'd think since we're in the same apartment, we could have one in person." 

"Why didn't you mention this before I got into bed?" 

"You said you were tired." 

I sighed dramatically. "What am I going to do with you, Clark?" 

"Actually, I have a few ideas about that." 

"Clark..." I said, a warning tone in my voice. 

"Oh, Lex, loosen up. Would you? Besides, I distinctly remember promising you that the next time we had one of these...talks, that we would be in the same room." 

_Oh Jesus, he's flirting again_. He had that tone in his voice. 

"Clark, we had a really good day. Let's say goodnight and leave it at that." 

"Don't wanna. I'm wide awake and I wanna talk." 

"About what?" I asked, a bit nervous of how he would answer. 

"Oh, I don't know. You. Me. The birds and the bees." 

"Clark, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." 

"Wait! Come on, Lex." I didn't hang up, but waited silently. "Remember that first time we talked late at night? You called me because you couldn't sleep? And we had a really good talk?" His voice lowered on those last three words and I felt a tingle at the base on my balls. 

"Clark, I really don't..." 

"Lex, it's not like you've never lived dangerously before." 

"Yeah, well, I'd like to think I've come to see the error of my ways since my youthful indiscretions." 

"Oh, I'm sure you've done things that are less than virtuous since then, Lex," he said with assuredness and I was beginning to wonder where this particular version of Clark Kent had come from. 

"I'm more willing to take risks when I'm the only one being endangered." 

"Lex, you think too much. And I _want_ this." It was getting too warm in this room; in these clothes. In my skin. 

I heard rustling through the phone, as if Clark was moving blankets and sheets over his body. I shuddered at the image of him lying in the bed - all long, lean muscles and warm skin. "Clark, I think..." 

"Uh, uh, uh. No thinking. Didn't I just say you think too much? Hey, I have an idea. You tell me one of your fantasies, okay? I'll stay here and you stay there and everything will be safe just like you want it. But I get to hear your deepest desires, okay? No holding back. I want details," he said, joking, but I could hear his voice shaking a little. 

I think my deepest desires would probably send Clark into cardiac arrest, but I figured I could come up with something titillating enough to enthrall him. The very thought of revealing one of my fantasies to him shot my heart rate up and gave birth to an entire colony of butterflies in my stomach. 

"Well, there's the one where I get a blow job in the limo," I said but Clark didn't respond. "Too tame? How about the one where I get held down, powerless to stop..." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"I don't want nameless, faceless fantasies, Lex. I could get those from smutty magazines. I want to know what you want to do with _me_." 

_Jesus Christ_. "You're going to kill me, Clark." 

"Please? I really want to hear them. One, at least. I told you mine the last time, remember? Now, it's time to pay up," he said and laughed. 

How could I refuse? "You're just getting out of the shower, so you're skin is still wet; little drops of water all over it. And I'm jealous of the water because it's touching you, so I lean over and begin licking and sucking all the water off your skin." 

"God, Lex. That's hot." 

"And I run my hands over you as I'm licking; down your hard, muscular back and over your tight ass. I really love your ass, Clark. I've imagined it so many times. I think it's probably pretty spectacular." 

He sighed into my ear but didn't speak. "I squeeze your ass and feel the muscles flex in my hand and it turns me on like you wouldn't believe. I keep lapping at the water droplets all over your stomach and shoulders and then I stop at your nipples, which I can't get enough of because they're so fucking responsive. They just harden right under my tongue like they've been waiting for me to lick them." 

"Lex," he says, his voice strangled with lust. It's about time the tables were turned. This boy has been in control just a tad too long. 

"While I'm eating your gorgeous nipples, I can feel your cock bumping up against my abdomen. You're so hard, Clark. So very hard," I say and pause for a beat. "Aren't you?" 

"Yes, Lex. I am. Right now. You make me hard. I want..." 

"Ssssh. Let me finish," I interrupt him because I'm in the driver's seat now and no way am I letting him take over. Not when he's at my mercy. "I look down and see how hard and sleek your cock is, Clark. It's weeping for me. But I don't touch it yet. I want to make you wait. I put my hands on your hips and turn around, until you're braced against the sink. You know the one in the master bedroom at the mansion? It's wide and I spread you out against it. And then I slip my tongue between your cheeks and taste you in your purest form. 

"You groan in surprise and pleasure and I keep licking, setting your every nerve on overload. You lean forward and I have even better access. I bury my face in your ass, Clark, and just _eat_ you like I'm starving. You taste so fucking delicious, Clark, and I'm hard as the proverbial rock." 

"Fuck, Lex. Fuck!" He says through the phone and I _know_ how much he likes this image in his head. 

"I push my tongue inside and you tell me how much you like it. You call my name, panting, and you beg me to touch your cock, but I won't do it. Not yet. You keep thrusting your ass against me, wanting me to go deeper. Then I stop licking and stand up. You're whining like a lost child, begging me to come back and fuck you with my tongue. I open the medicine cabinet and get out some lube and slick up my fingers. Then I'm back on my knees with my finger inside and my tongue working the flesh around it." 

"Jesus, Lex. Wait. Wait, wait, wait," he says, trying to get his breathing under control. 

"That's what you tell me in the bathroom, too, because you're incoherent with need. But I say, `No, Clark, I'm not going to stop. I'm going to fuck you.' And I push my fingers deeper in you and I find that spot that just lights you up from the inside. And you're shuddering, Clark, and you're opening for me. And I know you're ready. So I slick myself up and I plunge inside you in one smooth push and I feel your flesh wrap around me like a vise. A hot, wet, beautiful vise." I use my hand to imitate that feeling. It's not the same, but it'll do for now. 

"Oh, god, Lex." 

"Yes, that's just how you sound and that's just how I like you. You can't think of anything else but how good it feels to have me inside you. And now, now, when you're so completely out of your mind with lust, I slip my hand over your cock and pump you to the same rhythm I'm fucking you. You scream my name when I hit your prostate again and then you're coming all over my hand, all over the sink, all over the floor." 

"Yes, Lex. Oh, god, yes." And I know it's happening to him right now and I get off on being able to do this to him over the phone. 

"The vibrations from your orgasm rip right through me and, then, I'm coming, too. Just like...just like..." but I can't go on because I am coming; gushing all over my abdomen, letting the aftershocks carry me along. I can hear Clark breathing heavily into the phone and I know I'm echoing him. 

"Jesus, Lex, that was...Jesus." 

I mumble my concurrence and say, "Goodnight, Clark," clicking off the phone. I'm completely drained, all of the day's tension just swept away with one unimaginably wonderful orgasm. I close my eyes, wondering if Clark will try to come in here, but I think he must be as exhausted as I am. A few more deep breaths and the world disappears. 

Part 5 

I woke to the sound of a door opening. I blinked my eyes; adjusted to the room's lighting. _Metropolis. The penthouse. Right_. The room was so much brighter here than in Smallville. _Must be the lights of the city_. A quick glance at the clock told me it was just after 4 am. I looked toward the door and saw a man standing there. Clark. He was naked. 

"Lex?" he whispered, approaching my bed. He didn't wait for me to answer. "I want to touch you, Lex. Tonight. Right now. I can't stop thinking about it." 

I was not awake enough to deal with this. I sat up in bed, trying to think of some way to stop him from his course of action. He stood by the edge of bed, looking down at me. The expression on his face stunned me. I expected to see something like cocky sexuality, but instead he looked anguished and lost. 

I slid over to the side of the bed, letting my feet rest on the floor. He knelt down between my legs and pressed his head against my chest. I put my arms around him in a lame attempt at comfort, but this was beyond my experience. 

"Oh God, Lex," he said, his voice soft and broken. But I felt no tears on my chest. "I don't know how to get through to you; how to convince you that I want this. I know we'd be so good together." 

"Clark..." 

Before I could say another word, he was pressing kisses into my skin; licking my nipples. I groaned and leaned back on my hands. I felt light-headed and barely able to breathe. 

"I want to see all this cool, smooth skin you keep covered up all the time. I want to see how much you want me without trying to hide it," he said, his voice husky with sex. I never knew Clark's voice could get so deep. 

He moved up and pressed me back into the bed, kissing me urgently, as if he had to do it quickly before some imaginary timer went off. I couldn't seem to do anything except respond to his onslaught. I couldn't move and I didn't want to push him away. I finally came out of my stupor and brought my hands up to touch his head. His hair was softer than I'd ever imagined. I pulled his mouth to mine and let myself get lost in the kiss. 

"Lex," he said between kisses. He pressed against me and I could feel how hard he was. And I knew he could feel me, too. I still had on my pajama bottoms, of which he quickly divested me. Then we were full on skin-to-skin and my heart was beating so fast, I thought it might burst out of my chest. 

To have Clark like this; wanting me and initiating it was the culmination of every fantasy I'd ever had. I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. 

"You're not," he whispered, as he pressed kisses against my neck. 

"Not what?" I asked, shivering from the touch of his lips. 

"Dreaming." 

I chuckled, not sure if I should be alarmed that he'd read my mind. But then, Clark had always had unique abilities. I wondered if mind-reading was among them. 

"This is right," he said insistently, as if trying to convince me. 

"You win." 

Now it was his turn to laugh. "What do you want to do," he asked. His voice vibrated against my skin, sending ribbons of heat to my cock. 

"Not go to jail. Not get killed by your father." 

"That's not funny, Lex." 

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Clark." 

He moved off me slightly. "If you want me to stop, I will." 

I grabbed his arm. "No, I don't. But you have to call the shots. Whatever happens tonight has to be what you want. I need to be sure." 

He nodded. "Okay." He got quiet then, still braced above me. 

"What is it, Clark? Is there something you want to ask me?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can." 

"You haven't had a problem expressing yourself so far." 

"Yeah, but this seems..." he stopped without finishing. 

"Clark, just say it. You can't possibly shock me." 

"I, uh, I want you to...suck me," he said hesitantly. Even with only the moonlight for sight, I could tell he was blushing. 

"God, Clark." Maybe he didn't shock me, but he did send a rather pleasurable jolt through me. "Yes." 

I guided him onto his back and slipped between his legs. His cock arched against his belly. It was long and thick and hard. He was leaking for me and I was practically salivating at the thought of tasting him. I wrapped my hand around the base and he shuddered. He was so responsive. He was going to kill me before we were done. 

I leaned forward and touched my tongue to the pool of fluid at the tip of his cock. His hips came up off the bed and I was glad I didn't swallow him. 

"Clark, relax. This will all be much more enjoyable if you do." 

He nodded with complete seriousness. I dipped my head again and filled my mouth with the taste of Clark. I got lost in it. I traced all the veins and ridges with my tongue. I inhaled his scent. I was so focused on experiencing the taste and feel of Clark that I barely paid attention to his incoherent ramblings above me. 

I moved my mouth down ( _was that a groan of disappointment from him_?) and pushed his thighs wider, lapping at the skin of his balls and his perineum. I let my tongue slip down to the puckered skin, licking and tasting like I'd done in my verbal fantasy just hours earlier. It was a straight shot of Clark and I was intoxicated. 

Clark seemed to like the reality. His head thrashed on the bed and his whole body was thrumming with pleasure. His thighs were quivering so much that I had to hold them apart. Not an easy task as it took all my strength to keep him from trapping my head in a vise. Still, it was a risk worth taking because of his response. 

"Oh God, Lex, it's just like...like you said last night." He said, panting. 

"You want to turn over? I'd have better..." He flipped onto his stomach before I had a chance to finish. "...access. Well, I guess that's a yes," I said, spreading his cheeks apart and diving in for more. He tasted rich and earthy and I wanted to keep licking until I drove him wild. I slipped my tongue past the first ring of muscle and felt him spasm around me. 

"Jesus, Lex!" His hips undulated, forcing him up against my mouth in a circular motion every few seconds; allowing my tongue to probe him more deeply. He muttered and moaned constantly and I felt my own control slipping. I ached to touch my weeping cock, but I needed my hands to prevent him from slamming into me. 

I reached between his legs to grasp his cock and start pumping. He groaned loudly and lifted his head off the mattress. My own hard on was demanding some attention, but this was about Clark and what I could give to him right now. 

"Lex, are you gonna..." he couldn't seem to finish his sentence and I wasn't thinking all too clearly just then. 

"Going to what, Clark?" I said, taking a break from my feast. 

"You know," he said breathlessly. "Go inside." 

My cock went painfully hard at the thought, but I knew he wasn't ready for that just yet. "No, Clark, not this time, but maybe I could just use my..." I said as I carefully slipped my finger inside his spit-wet hole. "...finger." I kept my other hand moving on his erection, which was weeping and twitching. 

He let his head fall again and started emitting long, continuous moans. He was thrusting into my hand and sliding back onto my finger in a back and forth motion. The sounds he made were making me dizzy with lust. He was a wet dream come true and he was all mine. I was not going to screw this up. 

I wiggled my finger in a bit deeper, searching for that rough knob of flesh and when I found it, he stopped in mid-thrust. He gave out a long, deep groan and started shaking. His ass clenched around my finger and I felt him come all over my hand. The shock of it reverberated all over my body and I barely repressed my own urge to come. 

Clark collapsed on the bed, completely fucked out. He looked gorgeous and tempting spread out all over my bed. The long lines of his back muscles glowed with a sheen of sweat. His ass was firm and round and perfect, just like I knew it would be. I couldn't resist touching it. I stroked over the curves. He turned his head to look at me. 

"Mmm, Lex. I really like how you touch me." 

He looked down at me then, noticing that I was still hard. He got perky suddenly and sat up. "You didn't come? Oh God, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I didn't want to yet. I wanted that to be for you." 

"Oh, Lex. We need to take care of you. Can I...is there something I can do?" 

_Wasn't that just too tempting_? "Maybe you could touch me." 

"You mean jerk you off? Are you sure you don't want more than that?" 

"That sounds wonderful. Trust me on that, Clark." 

He smiled radiantly, nearly causing my heart to stop. "Lie down." I did. He grasped my cock and began stroking it, sending ripples of pleasure all through me. I closed my eyes and let it wash over me. I was going to enjoy this. His other hand began caressing my chest, brushing over my nipples. I arched into his touch and heard my own sighs. 

"You're so sexy," he said, surprising me. 

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What? You are," he insisted. 

"If you say so." 

"I do. And that look isn't going to wash with me. You have to _know_ how hot you are. You practically swagger." 

"I do not," I said, doing my best to sound insulted. 

"Do, too. I like it," he said and grinned again. Jesus, it lit me up every time. 

He continued to stroke me and I felt myself relaxing into his touch but he seemed to be having trouble finding a rhythm. 

"This isn't working so great, Lex. My arm is getting tired and this angle feels all wrong." 

I tried not to let my disappointment show. "That's okay. You can stop. I'll just..." 

"No! I don't want to stop. I just want to find a better position." He moved up to the head of the bed, behind my head and then slipped his hands under my armpits and dragged me back against him. I was astonished at how easily he moved me; as if it took no effort at all. Before I could say a word, he settled me against his chest and slipped his hand around my cock again. All the questions fled my brain for the moment. 

As Clark found his rhythm, he began kissing my neck and shoulders, sending tiny shivers through me. I was getting it from all angles and it felt like bliss. As the tempo of his hand increased, he began whispering in my ear between kisses. 

"You feel so good, Lex. I wish we'd done this sooner," he told me. "Do you have any idea how hot you look? All the time. The way you walk. You're always so cool; so distant. Makes me want to get under your skin." 

He was kissing my head now, which I normally didn't even like people to touch. But, apparently Clark found a way to make it an erogenous zone. My whole body began shuddering and I started thrusting into his grip. 

"God, Lex. You smell so good. And I love the way your skin tastes. I need to kiss you," he said and turned my head for an awkward kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth at the same time his free hand pinched my nipple. I thrust up hard, bit down on his tongue and gushed into his hand. 

Now it was my turn to collapse. Clark held me and soothed me through the aftershocks. He kept kissing me and whispering to me, but the words escaped me. 

After a few minutes, Clark got up and brought back a wash cloth to clean us both with. Then, without asking, he snuggled next to me in the bed. I fell asleep against the heat of his skin. 

* * *

Part 6 

I woke slowly the next morning as the room got brighter and brighter with the morning sun. I sensed a warm body next to mine and remembered immediately what had happened the night before. It wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to see Clark lying next to me, facing away, and I had an immediate and full-fledged panic attack. 

My breath got short and I could feel my chest getting tighter as if trying to cave in on itself. _Fuck_! I hadn't had one of these in years. My stomach started to heave and for several minutes, I was convinced death would be a lot easier than going through this. I tried to get my breathing under control to no avail. 

What had I done? Jesus Christ, I had slept with Clark. Not only allowed it, but welcomed it. Where the fuck was my brain last night? Allowing my dick to take over all functioning, apparently. Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'd been trying to control myself for so long. 

Clark began to stir. As he turned to face me, I could feel the oxygen deprivation reach critical mass. I was going to die right here in this bed, naked, next to a 17-year-old boy I should never have touched. 

When I finally saw his face, he was wearing a brilliant smile, which immediately transformed into a frown of concern. 

"Lex! Are you okay?" He began touching me on the shoulders and arms, trying to figure out what was wrong. I had no way of telling him. "Can you breathe? Should I call an ambulance?" I was beginning to wonder myself, but I managed to shake my head. Dammit, I didn't want him seeing me this way. 

Clark gathered me into his arms, running his arms soothingly over my back. "Breathe, Lex," he pleaded, sounding very scared. "Please breathe or I _am_ going to call an ambulance." 

I don't know if his soothing or the thought of an ambulance coming here did the trick, but somehow my lungs managed to open up and I was able to take big gulps of air. 

"Lex, thank God," he said, sounding relieved. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I'm fine," I said, breathing deeply again. "Just a little panic attack. I get them on occasion." 

"A little panic attack? It sounded like a pretty big one to me. What the heck are you panicking about?" He sat back a little to look at me. 

I couldn't answer him. 

"Lex. I hope this isn't about last night." 

"Clark, last night wasn't exactly a great idea." 

He looked hurt. 

"I'm sorry, Clark, but it's true. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have let it happen." 

"But I wanted it to happen. I've wanted it for a long time. I just never knew how to tell you. Besides, I seduced you, remember?" 

I laughed. "I'm supposed to be the adult here." Then I groaned at the statement. I _am_ the grown up, which makes Clark a child still. 

"Lex, I am _not_ a child," he said, and I was wondering if he could read my mind. "I'm 17. That's the age of consent in most states." 

"Maybe so. But those consent laws are meant for heterosexuals." _Dear God, had I just said that out loud?_

Apparently I did because Clark laughed. "What about bisexuals?" he teased me. 

"Is that what you are?" 

He shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know. Right now, I think I'm just, um, Lexual," he said and giggled at his own pun. I couldn't help smiling. 

"Clark, this is no laughing matter," I said, trying to get a rein on my laughter. "You're very young and you haven't dated many girls. I don't really think you're ready to start experimenting with bisexuality." 

"Too late," he teased. 

I sighed. "What about Lana?" I asked. 

"What about her? It didn't work out. You know that. Everyone told me that. Even Lana herself. I idealized her. Turns out, she's not what I need. You are." 

I ignored that. "You never really gave Chloe a half a chance." 

"Lex, will you stop? I want _you._ No one else. Okay? Is that certain enough for you?" He leaned toward me then; pressing a kiss on my lips. I decided that Clark was very good at arguing. As soon as my mouth was free again, I was going to suggest he join the debate team. Did they even have a debate team at Smallville High? 

And then it hit me again. I was sleeping with someone who was still in high school. I broke the kiss. "We really need to get going. I have to get you home." 

But Clark was shaking his head. "Oh no. Not yet. No fair." 

"No fair?" I echoed. 

"Yeah. You tease me with the most amazing sex and then you say, `okay that's enough, it's time to go home?' Where, I'm pretty sure, they'll be no sex, and it's just not fair." He was pouting again. I couldn't help smiling. 

"Clark, it's past 8 already and it takes nearly 3 hours to get back. I'm sure your parents will start to wonder where you are." 

"They know where I am, Lex. And they have all the appropriate phone numbers to reach me," he said, slipping back into reasonable argument mode. "Besides," he said, giving me a devilish grin. "I haven't even sucked your cock yet. I want to know what you taste like." 

I groaned and cursed my body, which was betraying my good intentions by responding to Clark's provocative words. And the way he was pressing against me didn't help; all that skin and heat was making my brain short circuit. 

"And that thing you did last night? When you licked me? God that felt so good. I want to do it to you. I want to make you squirm and scream like I did." Fuck. He almost looked innocent as he said it. Almost. I swallowed thickly. Clark leaned over to give me a deep good morning kiss. "Mmmmmmm. Come on, let's go take a shower." He hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom, giving me a spectacular view of his enticing ass in the morning sunlight. 

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I wanted nothing more than to follow him, but what of all my misgivings? Should I just ignore them? It went against my better nature, despite the fact that I wanted Clark more than I'd wanted anyone. 

I thought about what Clark said earlier about it being too late to go back to the way things were before. He was right, of course. It was like closing the barn door after the horse had gotten out, or however that stupid expression went. The truth was that no matter how far away from me I pushed Clark, it wasn't going to change the fact that we'd been intimate and that Clark wanted us to be together. Was it really worth it to try resisting him now? What would it get me? A strained friendship and no side benefits. I decided I could live with my guilt a hell of a lot more easily than I could live without ever touching Clark again. I got up and headed into the bathroom. 

* * *

"Lex!" Clark looked pleasantly surprised to see me when I opened the shower door. He was just grabbing the shampoo. 

"Here. Let me," I offered. He quickly handed the bottle over with a grin and leaned his head back so I could scrub the shampoo into his hair. I took the opportunity to massage his scalp and I felt the sounds of satisfaction rumbling through him. 

"That feels good, Lex." 

"So do you," I said, guiding his head under the spray for a thorough rinse. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, savoring the taste of his wet skin. 

"I wish you could wash my hair every day," he said wistfully, turning to pull me in for a scorching kiss. His tongue wasted no time invading my mouth. Our bodies were pressed tightly together and I could feel myself grow rigid at the contact. Touching Clark and kissing Clark was something akin to a religious experience. His skin was flawless and made me want to bite it. Hard. 

Clark's hand slid over my ass and squeezed me tightly to him. I groaned into his mouth. I was utterly lost and wanted nothing more than to wrap myself up in this man. And that's what he was, despite his age; despite the labels. With his cock pressed hard against my stomach and his mouth devouring mine, there was no question. 

He broke the kiss, but held on to me. "God, I want you so much," he said, a note of frustration in his voice. "Let's hurry and clean up." He grinned and let go of me. He rinsed himself one last time and stepped out of the shower. I finished hastily and joined him two minutes later, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. 

He stood in front of the mirror, attempting to comb his wet hair into some semblance of order. No matter. It wasn't going to stay neat for long. The towel was wrapped around his waist, highlighting his perfect abs and golden skin. My heartbeat sped up when I noticed that his chest was still flecked with spots of water. He saw me staring and grinned. 

"Just like your fantasy, Lex. Did you want to lick them off?" 

I was on my knees in front of him so fast that my head spun. My mouth found a water droplet in the center of his stomach and I licked, savoring the taste of Clark in it. He made a sound of satisfaction above me so I continued to the next droplet and the next. As I licked and sucked, I slowly loosened the towel on his waist and let it drop to the floor. I wrapped my hand around his stiffening cock. 

"Oh God! Lex. You have to stop." 

"Stop?" I asked, confused. 

He looked down at me, the look on his face rapturous. "I want to do this in your bed. And, this time, I want to do some of the licking." 

If I hadn't already been on my knees, I probably would have fallen on them. I stood up shakily and led him back into the bedroom. I stood next to the bed and waited for Clark. He surprised me by pushing me back onto the bed and pinning my arms above my head. He ravaged my mouth with his tongue and lips, leaving me panting for more. 

He loosened his hold and traced his mouth over my chin and down my neck, leaving behind a moist, heated trail that threatened to drive me over the edge. He licked and sucked at my skin, sending an overload of sensation along my nerves. By the time he reached my cock, I was ready to explode. Clark prevented it by wrapping his hand around my cock and squeezing. I gasped and jerked upward, but Clark pushed me back down. 

"We have a long way to go, Lex," he said confidently, nearly making me choke. 

"Clark, I..." 

"Relax, Lex, and enjoy the ride," he said, giving me one of those devastating grins of his. This one had a slightly devilish tilt to it. It reminded me of that time he'd had a personality change and borrowed my Ferrari. Confidence made Clark sexier than he already was. 

He ran his strong hands over my chest and stomach possessively and grabbed on my hips before burying his face in my groin. He inhaled deeply, sending shards of deep, cutting desire through me. "Jesus, Clark!" 

"Oh God, Lex, you smell so good. I knew you would." He took experimental licks on the skin behind my cock and then moved down the crease of my leg, missing my cock and balls altogether. He was teasing me into madness and he probably didn't even know it. I wanted to close my eyes and get lost in the feeling of his mouth on me but I couldn't bear _not_ watching Clark. 

He swiped his tongue across my scrotum and slurped one of my balls into his mouth. I groaned and my legs fell open in acquiescence. He went to town, licking and sniffing and sending me into orbit. "Lex," he whispered several moments later, his voice tremulous. "You taste really good, too." 

And, then, finally his mouth closed over my cock and I couldn't help arching into him. I tried to restrain myself from thrusting too hard, but Clark welcomed my enthusiasm. He slipped his big hands under my ass and pulled me deeper into his hot, wet mouth. The sight of his ripe, full lips taking my cock all the way in sent me over the edge. 

"Fuck!" I surrendered then, closing my eyes and drove my cock relentlessly into Clark's pouty, fuckable mouth. I screamed silently when I came; my back arched and my mouth open. I was completely wrung out, but before I even had a chance to recover, Clark crawled up over my boneless body and kissed me hotly on the mouth. I could taste myself on his lips and it made my cock twitch. 

I didn't have a chance to get used to Clark's kisses or the feel of his heated body against mine before he was gone again. He pressed his face in between my thighs and lifted my legs easily. The next thing I knew, his tongue was painting wet streaks over my hole. I cried out in surprise and pleasure. My cock took interest in the proceedings and attempted to return to life, something I would have thought impossible. Clark was my cock's own personal Dr. Frankenstein. Who would have thought it? An innocent farm boy with no sexual experience to speak of had gotten me hard barely ten minutes after an earth-shattering orgasm. I think it was a personal record for me and that was saying something. 

"Clark," I gasped out a moment later. "Your fingers. In me. Now." 

He looked at me, his mouth agape, but he recovered quickly and raced into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of olive oil. How had he moved so fast? He spread some oil on his fingers and slipped one gingerly inside me. I pushed into his touch. "More," I strangled out. And then two of Clark's long, thick fingers impaled me. He continued to lave the skin surrounding his fingers, nearly driving me insane with pleasure. 

I took great, heaving breaths and Clark's pants matched my own. I sensed he was on the brink of control and I needed him inside me before he lost it. I inhaled deeply and called to him. He looked up at me. 

"Clark, I want you to fuck me." His eyes grew wide with wonder and surprise. 

"Lex? Are you sure? What about..." he gestured about with the hand that wasn't inside me. I couldn't know what he meant, but I guessed he was referring to our lack of condoms. 

I cut him off. "I'm sure, Clark. I'm clean and I know we don't have to worry about you." He looked uncertain as to how to proceed. "Please, Clark. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to take me and make me believe that we belong to each other." He gasped at my words and I thought maybe I'd gone too far. "We do belong to each other, don't we, Clark?" 

He leaned over me and kissed me then. I could taste myself on his tongue. "God, yes, Lex. We do. We do." His eyes were moist and his expression was filled with so much feeling that it twisted me up inside. 

"Here. Let me." I sat up, dislodging his fingers, and took the bottle from his hand, pouring a few drops on my hand. I wrapped it around Clark's cock, causing him to gasp and close his eyes. He was so close to the edge and I had brought him there. He was a flushed, sexy mess and it was all my fault. I squeezed him and his eyes opened quickly in surprise. I could see he had some of his control back. 

I slowly lay back on the bed, pulling him with me. He spread my legs apart gently; almost reverently. His hands glided down my thighs and I began to tremble a little. I couldn't recall the last time that had happened to me. But this was Clark and he was going to fuck me; something I'd been wanting for too long. 

His hands slid under my ass and he dragged me forward easily. He grabbed his cock and pressed it against my opening. "Come on, Clark. It's okay. I want you to," I told him when he hesitated. And then he was moving; pushing in and I was seeing stars. I leaned back, straining against the intrusion, but willed my body to relax. 

"Oh god, Lex, this is...this is..." 

I knew how he felt right now. When it was all about the feeling in your cock and the way it spread out to the rest of your body. When fucking someone you wanted more than air made it that much more heady. When everything in the world became so unimportant compared to _this_. 

"More," I choked out. "I need more of you." 

Another push and he was inside and we were both breathing like there was no oxygen left in the room. "Now, move!" He hit my prostate on his first inward stroke and this time, instead of stars, I saw light like some kind of fucking message from heaven. I cried out, bowing my back and shudders wracked my body. I was rather amazed to discover that I hadn't come yet. 

"Fuck, Clark!" I yelled and urged him on with a forward snap of my hips. Before long, we had settled into an exquisite rhythm with Clark bringing me to brink on nearly every stroke. I felt like putty in his amazingly strong hands. I was a receptacle for his lust; for his need, and at that moment, it was exactly what I wanted to be. He was glowing with want. The tendons on his neck were strained and his face was flushed. And it was all for me. 

"Harder, Clark. I want you to fuck me harder," I said between ragged breaths. "I want to feel this tomorrow, Clark. Come on!" 

Once given permission, he moved like a blur; at least that's they way I remember it but I probably wasn't thinking too coherently. The constant, frantic friction on my prostate sent me careening over the precipice, and I was spraying us both with come. The aftershocks continued as Clark kept hitting that spot and then he thrust one last time and I felt him spill into me, whispering my name. 

I'd been completely ravaged by this boy and I'd never felt so sated in my entire life. 

"Lex?" He asked me sleepily a few minutes later, as we lay wrapped around each other. 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"I hope you're not going to tell me we can't do that again. Cause if you do, I think I'm going to have kill you." 

I laughed. "No, Clark. I'm not going to tell you that because I couldn't say it even if I wanted to. Which I don't." 

Part 7 

"Clark, you have to stop." We were sitting in the middle of the Talon. I was attempting to get some work done on my laptop and Clark was...well, Clark was being evil. 

"Come on, Lex," he whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath on my face. If he moved another two inches, he'd be sitting in my lap. "It's been almost a week since we got back from Metropolis, and we haven't gotten naked even once. I miss the way your skin feels against mine. God! And I miss the way your mouth feels on my cock." 

"Clark!" I warned him, moving my head away from his too-tempting mouth. 

"What?" he asked innocently. "You won't let me come over to the mansion and you won't come over to the loft. I'm getting a little...frustrated. I hope you aren't doing that thing where you feel all guilty because of my age. `Cause that is not going to wash this time," he said testily and leaned in close. "We've already made love three times, if you count that time in the Porsche on the way home when you pulled over and I sucked you off." 

I shuddered at his words. "Jesus, Clark." I was getting hard just remembering the way he'd so deftly gotten my pants down and my shirt open. He'd run his big, strong hands all over my chest while he sucked me to orgasm. I'd been completely exposed to anyone who might happen to drive by and I just hadn't cared. I'd been caught up in the feeling of Clark's mouth making me wet and his fingers pinching my nipples. 

"So? Is that why?" 

"Hmm? What?" I asked, pulling my mind back to the present. 

"Is it the age thing again? Is that why you won't be alone with me?" 

"It's more along the lines of me not wanting to meet the business end of your father's shotgun," I said dryly. 

"So, we're not going to have sex again because you're afraid of my father?" 

"Ssh. Will you keep it down?" I looked around to see if anyone had heard him. 

"No one is even looking at us." 

"If you get any closer, they will," I said, and he grinned devilishly at me. I sighed. "Clark, I think we should wait." 

"Wait? You mean until we get home? Okay," he said amenably. "We'd probably get arrested if we didn't." He snickered. He thought he was gaining the upper hand. He leaned into me again and I could smell his clean, warm scent. "I can't wait until we get home, Lex. I have so many really... _nasty_ ideas of what we can do." 

_Oh God. Here it comes_ , I thought, stunned into silence. _I'm completely powerless to stop it. And I don't even want to_. 

"I think it's your turn to fuck me, Lex, don't you? I think you should do it with me bent over the pool table. What do you think? I've seen you looking at my ass when we play pool, Lex. I know what you're thinking. You'd like to strip me down and spread me across that felt top with my ass over the edge just inviting you to take it. You'd touch me like you own me and then you'd slide your fingers inside me to spread me open for you. Only for you, Lex. No one else. Ever," his voice dropped and I was practically panting listening to it. 

"I'd be so hot for you, I'd be begging you to do it already. And you'd kiss my back while you were opening me and I'd feel your cock pressed against my leg like a brand. We'd both be making the most amazing sex sounds, grunting and gasping. And then you'd decide I was ready and you'd push your cock inside me and you'd be going so slowly because you wouldn't want to hurt me. But I'd be saying, `Faster, Lex. Please. Harder.' So you'd start slamming into me and I'd push back and meet every thrust. And you'd hold on tight to my hips, riding me like a bronco. I'd be yelling, `Yeah. Just like that!' You'd hit my prostate again and again and I would come, gushing all over your pool table. Then I'd feel you coming inside me and you'd be screaming my name, Lex. And we'd both collapse right there on the floor because we'd be too fucked out to do anything else." He finished and sat back, a cocky grin on his face. My hands were gripping the edges of the table tightly. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I growled, low enough so that only he could hear. I slammed the laptop shut and stood up, grabbing Clark's hand. "Come on," I said, leading him out of the Talon. 

"Does this mean we're going back to the mansion?" Clark asked, grinning. 

* * *

I was quiet on the way home. Clark tried a couple of times to engage me in conversation, but was met with silence. The one time he tried to touch me, I pushed his hand off my leg. By the time we arrived at the mansion, Clark seemed tense and nervous. Good. That's how I wanted him to feel. That's the way I felt at the coffee shop and I figured it was time for a little payback. 

On the way to the study, I informed the servants that we were not to be disturbed. Clark followed me as I strode quickly down the hallway. I could hear his footsteps behind me as I walked. 

Once inside the study, I waited until he got through the doors and then locked them. I turned to see Clark standing in the middle of the room with a smug smile on his face. 

"Strip," I ordered him. 

He laughed. "Oh, is this where you act all..." 

"Strip," I repeated, my tone brooking no disobedience. 

The smug grin was gone and Clark looked puzzled. "Lex, I was just kidding about the pool table..." 

"Do as I say or go home." 

He paused for a moment, apparently trying to decide how seriously to take me. "Okay, Lex." 

Clark's fingers nervously unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off. Then he worked at getting his pants down, looking at me the whole time. I watched him and let my eyes convey how much I wanted him right now. Yes, I was angry about his stunt in the Talon, but more than that, I really wanted to fuck him. His words, his voice and his body language had set me off, and I was dying to feel his heat around me. 

I rubbed my hand over the front of my pants as I watched more and more of his gorgeous skin become exposed. He saw what I was doing and his eyes got big and round as he followed the movements of my hand. His bravado was gone, but I knew he wanted this as much as I did. His cock was half hard. 

"I want you, Clark," I said, moving toward him as he kicked off his shoes and stood before me, gloriously naked. "Do you want to know how much?" 

He nodded and swallowed. I grasped his hand and pressed it against my erection. "That's how much, Clark. You got me hot at the Talon and now I need to fuck you. Is it okay if I fuck you, Clark?" I asked calmly; much more calmly than I felt. 

He made a soft groaning sound and nodded again. I leaned in to kiss him and pressed my still-clothed body against him. He melted into my embrace and held onto me like a life raft. His mouth devoured mine in a torrent of heated, hungry kisses, which threatened to send me over the edge. His cock came to full hardness against my belly. I ended the kiss and put my hands on his shoulders, urging him down. 

"I want you to suck me, Clark," I said, unzipping my pants when his knees were on the ground. I waited. Clark slipped his hand in my boxers and wrapped his big hand around my cock, forcing a very embarrassing and very unLuthorlike gasp from me. He pulled my cock toward his mouth and I watched it slip between full, wet lips. 

"Oh God, Clark." 

He moved his mouth over me, licking and sucking, making me groan. I fought the urge to push him back against the pool table and start fucking his mouth. He was so beautiful, so fucking hot, and all mine. 

I was riveted by the sight of his mouth sliding up and down my shaft. It made my balls tighten. "My God, Clark, you've got such a beautiful, fuckable mouth. It was made for sucking cock. But only mine, Clark." 

He groaned affirmatively around me, sending thrilling vibrations along my shaft. I sank my fingers into his hair and held on while I moved carefully in and out of his mouth. It took all my control not to thrust into his throat. He let go of me with a wet popping sound and looked up at me with guileless eyes. 

"You don't have to hold back, Lex. I can take whatever you have to give." 

_Jesus H. Christ. Entirely too tempting but I couldn't. I had better ideas_. 

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? How much I want you? Do you know how long I've been picturing this?" 

"Tell me, Lex." His face was flushed and his eyes were wild with sexual longing. 

"Come here," I said, reaching for his hands and helping him up. I pulled him into my arms and began kissing him; first on the lips and then the chin. Down his neck. He leaned back slightly to give me access and there was something incredibly sexy about that. 

"For as long as I can remember, Clark," I said between kisses. "From that first day you came to the mansion to tell me you couldn't keep the truck. I knew there was this...connection between us when you brought me back to life on the river bank, but it didn't feel real until you came to see me. Oh God, Clark, this was meant to be." 

"Yes, Lex, it was," he said breathlessly. 

"Turn around, Clark." 

He gave me his back and I planted kisses all over the back of his neck and shoulders while my hands roamed over the silky skin of his chest. I marked him in every way I could; bites and handprints and indelible memories. I kissed my way down his spine and guided him to bend forward. He braced his hands on the pool table and spread his legs wider when my hands urged him to. 

I delved into his hot crevice, licking at the puckered opening. He moaned quietly and wiggled his ass at me, silently begging for more. 

"Mmmm," I hummed against his skin. "I like the way you taste, Clark. And you can be as loud as you want." 

That seemed to puncture his tight control. "Oh God, yes, Lex. Please. More. It feels so good," he blurted out and undulated against my tongue. I was really enjoying Clark's passionate side. 

I pulled back and he groaned in frustration. "Lex!" he whined. 

"Talk some more, Clark. It makes me hot." 

He turned his head to look at me and gave me a devilish grin. He pushed his ass toward me again and bent his head back over the pool table, his curly hair falling forward. He looked edible, so I ate him. 

"Come on, Lex, come on. Fuck me...oh God, yeah...with your tongue. Fuck! Right there. Yeah. It feels so...fucking good...like a hundred fingers touching me," he chanted, breathing heavily. "Do it. Push it inside. Fuck me, Lex," he muttered, barely coherent. He kept thrusting at me and I kept pushing my tongue into him over and over. I loved the taste of him here. I loved the feel of him tightening on my tongue. I wanted my cock there. "Oh God! Lex! I need...rougher," he said incoherently, squirming. "Could you...I need to you to bite me...please!" I did, sinking my teeth sharply into skin, which hardly gave at all. He groaned deeply. That was it. I'd had enough of this. 

I stood up. "I'm going to fuck you now, Clark." 

He made sounds of consent, bobbing his head and pushing again. I started to move away and he grabbed me by the hip. "Where're you going?" 

"To get some lube." 

"No. Don't need it. Inside me. Now." And he pulled me against him with incredible strength. We seriously needed to discuss this when my brain was not so hormone-addled. 

"Clark," I protested. "This is your first time. I really think..." 

"No, Lex. Just please. I don't wanna wait." My cock brushed his heated skin and all my brain cells traveled south. 

I lined my cock up against his hole and pushed inside. He was scorchingly hot and unimaginably tight, but he never complained or resisted. I was certain there would be some pain for him, but he never flinched. He just kept sliding back onto me until I was fully sheathed. I breathed a sigh of relief and shuddered. It was hard for me to believe we were both here, doing...this. It was like every fantasy I'd ever had come to life. A hot, willing and eager Clark under me; wanting me. 

I ran my hand over his ass, squeezing the flawless skin. Clark belonged to me now. No one else would ever have him this way. I would make sure of it. 

"Lex, come on." His voice broke through my reverie and I began to move slowly as his muscles gripped me. I could feel my cock leaking inside him, easing my movement a little. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Clark." 

"You can't. Now come on!" He reached back for my hip and pulled me toward him and we were off. I got lost in the feeling as I moved, faster letting my hips set the pace. Clark's thrusts matched my own. I pressed myself against his back, which was covered in a sheen of sweat. I loved the feel of his muscles moving underneath me. He was full of power, of that I was certain. And yet, he let himself be vulnerable to me. 

"Oh, Lex," he groaned, his back arched over the table. Sweat was dripping from the ends of his hair. I had never been so turned on, or so much in awe of any lover before. He looked like he was in complete and utter ecstasy and it was all because of me. I had brought him to this. "God, that's...oh...oh, yes. Right...right there...Lex!" 

He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his cock, which I'd been completely ignoring in my selfish need. It was dripping with pre-cum and my hand glided over it easily, stroking him to orgasm. Three pumps and he was shouting my name and coming all over my hand and the pool table. I felt the muscles of his ass clench around my cock and the tingling started. I shuddered at its strength and gave in to the fall. 

Clark's muscles were still squeezing me long after we'd both come, as he trembled with aftershocks. He draped himself flat across the pool table and I lay on top of him. We took deep breaths, waiting for our bodies to recover. 

I carefully slipped out of him and we made our way over to the couch. He pulled me into his lap and we sat quietly like that for awhile. I looked up at him and he smiled and kissed me. 

"That was amazing, Lex." 

I made a sound of agreement and nuzzled his neck. It was still sticky with his sweat and it smelled like pure Clark. 

"Clark, how did that not hurt you? I mean, it was your first time. You had to feel some pain." 

"I just have a high tolerance for pain. That's all." 

My high receded and anger flooded through me. I slid off his lap. "Look, Clark, if you can't come up with a better explanation than that, just be honest and say `I can't tell you.' For God's sake, don't insult me with lies not even a child would believe." 

"Lex, I'm not lying." 

"Clark, if we're going to continue this relationship on intimate terms, then you have to be honest with me." 

"You haven't always been honest with me, Lex, and I let it go." 

"That was different. It was before we started this. And there are a lot of things I've noticed since we started fucking. Like how strong you are. Stronger than normal. And how fast you move sometimes." 

"Lex, don't." 

"You can't keep your secrets forever, Clark. Not if we're going to be more than just fuck buddies." The hurt on Clark's face was almost enough to gratify me. Almost. 

Part 8 

Clark turned away from me to gather his clothes and start dressing. 

"So that's it then?" I asked, still sitting on the couch. I would not give him the satisfaction of going after him. I was still angry but wouldn't let on how much. "You don't like what you hear, so you just leave?" 

He started buttoning his shirt; his back hunched. He still wouldn't look at me. I knew he was feeling guilty and I wanted that, so I pushed. "Fine. Go then. You're good at finding somewhere else to be when things get too uncomfortable." 

He paused then. "I need to go before I say something I regret, Lex." 

"Like another lie?" I snapped, letting my anger get the better of me. Ipulled up my pants.I'd barely gottenthem zippedwhen he rounded on me and grabbed my arm. It startled me and I looked up at him. 

He must have seen the surprise on my face because he let go of my arm, but he was boiling with anger. "You have _no_ right to question my ethics, Lex. You...you fucking hypocrite!" 

I felt like I'd been slapped and I stepped backward, reeling from the blow. 

"How many times have you lied to me? Huh?" he asked, looming in, his voice low and ominous. "About Nixon? About Phelan? About having me investigated? Do you think I'm stupid, Lex? `Cause I'm not. I'm really not." His face was pinched and tight. I'd never seen Clark angrier in all the time I'd known him and I didn't like it directed at me. 

"Clark, calm down." 

"Have I ever pushed you to tell me the truth? Have I ever threatened our friendship over your lies? Have I ever had you _fucking_ investigated because I didn't like your explanations?" 

I was so stunned by the vehemence in his voice that I was speechless. 

"No, Lex, I haven't. I just accepted what you've said, even when I knew you were lying to me. You think you're such a smooth liar? Well, news flash, you're not. I always know. You hesitate just before you do it and you can't look me in the eye." 

This was spiraling out of control. I had to stop it before we both said more things we'd regret. "Look, Clark, we're both upset. We need to sit down and talk about this calmly." 

"You started it, Lex. You accused me of lying in a very self-righteous tone as if you'd never uttered an untruth in your life. Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was a reason I've lied? That maybe that reason had to do with keeping you and me safe? Did it ever occur to you to trust me on it? Contrary to what you may believe, I don't _owe_ you the truth." 

That made my back go up. "Friends owe each other the truth." 

"Maybe about some things, but not about _this_. These are my secrets, Lex, and they don't affect you." 

"I hit you with my car, Clark, and you saved my life. I'd say it affects me." 

"Why can't you just be grateful and leave it there? Why can't you just trust me to know what's best?" 

"It's hard to trust someone who lies to you." 

"Yet I trust you." 

"Do you?" I asked sarcastically. "If you trusted me, you wouldn't feel the need to hide your secrets from me." 

Clark rolled his eyes at me and laughed. Actually laughed. "And I'm supposed to be the nave one. This is not about you, Lex, but you don't seem to get that." He sat down on the floor and put on his socks and shoes, then stood up to leave. "I can't believe that you'd really want me to confess everything right now. It wouldn't be me telling you because I want to or because I trust you. It would be coercion, Lex. If that's what you really want, then I don't know you as well as I thought I did." 

He walked to the door of the study, intent on leaving. But I was not going to let him have the last word. My pride wouldn't permit it. If he wouldn't speak the truth, then I would. 

"I know you're an alien, Clark. I've known all along." He froze with his hand on the door, but he didn't turn. "It never mattered to me. I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me." 

He moved so fast then that I didn't see him leave. He was just gone. 

* * *

I didn't see Clark the next or the day after that. He didn't call me and I certainly didn't call him. I needed him to come to me. Not because I expected an apology. I didn't. But because he needed time to deal with what I'd revealed to him. No doubt he was discussing it with his parents. I wanted to call them and reassure them that his secret was safe with me, but I knew calling them would be fruitless. They'd have to come to this realization on their own. 

I was having a scotch in my study the following evening when Enrique told me I had a visitor. I thought it was Clark and practically tripped over myself going to greet him, but it turned out to be his father. 

"Mr. Kent," I greeted him. 

"Lex," he said, and I noticed his demeanor was all wrong. "Could I...can we talk?" 

He sounded almost apologetic and subservient instead of his usual bull-headed superiority. He was worried about what I'd do with Clark's secret. 

"Certainly, Mr. Kent. Come in," I said, and escorted him back to the study. I noticed a dark bruise on his left wrist, just under the cuff of his shirt. 

"Clark told me what happened," he said, sounding uncomfortable, which made me wonder exactly what Clark had told him. "He said you'd told him you'd known from the beginning. Is that true?" 

"I suspected from the beginning. It was more recently that I became certain." 

"Because of your investigation of my son," he said, sounding angry, but trying to temper it. 

"No. Because of my observations of your son. Clark is not exactly subtle in the use of his...gifts, and he's a horrible liar," I told him frankly. 

He had the grace to smile at that. "I have to ask..." 

"What do I plan to do with the information?" 

"Yes." 

"Mr. Kent, I can assure you I have no intention of sharing this information with anyone. My only intent is to protect Clark." 

"That's my job. Mine and his mother's." He pulled at the left sleeve of his shirt, as if trying to cover the bruise there. 

"I'd like to help." 

"That's kind of you Lex, but..." 

"Even you can't take on my father alone. He knows nearly as much as I do. Surely, that can't be a surprise. I know my father better than anyone, Mr. Kent. If anyone can protect Clark, it's me. I have the resources and the manpower. You have to let me help. Please." 

He seemed to be thinking it over. "If it comes to that," he said and I knew that was as much as he was willing to concede. I thought the discussion was over, but he was hesitating, as if he had something else to say. Something he obviously didn't want to say. He cleared his throat. "Lex, Clark also told me about...that you and he..." 

_Oh Christ_. 

"That you and he are romantically involved." 

Alarms went off in my brain. Did this have anything to do with the bruise on Jonathan's wrist. Could he and Clark have had a fight about me? Time for damage control. "Mr. Kent, I can assure you..." 

"No need. Clark told me the whole story, even though I didn't want to hear it. I did my level best not to hear it. He insisted that he...pushed you into this and that you tried to resist. I wanted to blame you. And I think part of me still does, but I'm glad Clark was honest with us." He stopped speaking and let out a deep sigh. "I don't think it's a wise idea for many reasons I won't go into now. I'm sure you know them all pretty well. But I also realize that forbidding Clark to see you would be a waste of breath. So, I'm asking you, Lex, to convince him that it's a bad idea." 

That stunned me into silence. Before I could respond, he said, "I'll see myself out," and walked through the door. 

Well, fuck. Now what? I was supposed to be the responsible adult now? After everything Clark and I had done together? I was supposed to give that up? I was supposed to convince Clark to give it up? It made me angry that Jonathan had manipulated me that way; using my respect for him and Mrs. Kent to make me feel guilty. 

Of course, that guilt was my own fault and I knew Mr. Kent was right. Still, I couldn't imagine finding the words to convince Clark that we should stop when I couldn't even convince myself. Considering how hard Clark pushed to get us to the point of intimacy, I couldn't imagine anything I could say would get through. 

Unless. 

Unless I made him believe that I didn't really love him; that what had happened was all just some sort of sexual experiment. It would take more than just words. I would have to eviscerate him emotionally, which I was entirely capable of doing. I could be completely convincing if I wanted to be. And if I thought it was the best thing for Clark, I would do it. 

But no. I couldn't do that to Clark because it would devastate him and would no doubt sever the friendship. That was not a risk I was willing to take. Clark's feelings were much more important to me than Jonathan's respect. 

Still, I needed to tell Clark that his father was right because he was. Clark was too young to be involved with me. And there were too many other reasons, not the least of which was him being an alien. There was too much at risk. How could I protect him if my very involvement with him brought more risk? The most important thing was Clark's safety. 

* * *

I was going over market reports the following afternoon when Clark stopped by. He stood in the doorway looking hesitant. 

"Come in, Clark." 

"Hey, Lex. My Dad told me he talked to you last night." 

"He did." I got up from my chair and sat on the corner of my desk. 

Clark walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, looking down at his feet. 

"Mad? No, I'm not mad, Clark. But I wish you'd talked to me first before telling him about us." 

"I know. I should have, but I had to tell him that you know about me. He started asking all kinds of questions about why it even came up. I told him we had a fight and he kept digging and digging and it just came out." 

I nodded. "I had a feeling about that." 

"He really blew his top, Lex. I've never seen him so angry. At you, not at me. He kept accusing you of...really horrible things, Lex. I had to set him straight. He wouldn't believe me at first. Kept saying you'd manipulated me into protecting you. Then he started to leave to go see you and I had to stop him. Physically. It was pretty awful." 

I shuddered at the thought of Jonathan Kent coming to see me when he was that enraged. "I saw the bruise on his wrist. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Clark. But your father was right." 

Clark looked up at me, shocked and surprised. "What?! You can't mean that, Lex." He stood up then and walked closer to me. I held out my arm to stop him. 

"Clark, we can't keep seeing each other on intimate terms. It's too dangerous for you. If my father ever catches wind of it - and he will eventually - there's every chance his probes into your background and abilities will deepen. He already knows nearly as much as I do, Clark, and he's a pretty smart man. If I figured it out, you can bet he has, too, or else he's very close to it. And when he has clear evidence, he's going to move in for the kill." 

"That's my dad talking, Lex, and you know it!" Clark said angrily, pressing against my hand. "Your father is going to keep investigating me no matter what happens between us! I just have to be careful, that's all." 

"Like you were careful when you threw those guys across the alley to protect Lana and got a police report for your trouble? Or the time you..." 

"Enough, Lex. I _can_ be careful. But I am _not_ giving you up," he said, moving my hand and pressing in close. "Not when we just got started." He ducked his head and kissed me. I was expecting it, but I didn't resist. 

"Clark," I said between intoxicating kisses. "We shouldn't." 

"I love you, Lex," he said, and ran his tongue along my lip. "And I know you love me." He smiled at me smugly. I couldn't deny it. "Come on, let's go upstairs." 

"Clark, we really need to talk." 

"Later," he said, his voice muffled against my throat. The vibrations sent shivers down my spine. 

"But Clark..." 

"Later," he insisted and grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled. "Right now, we're going upstairs." 

I knew I could stop this if I wanted to, but part of me just didn't care. Still, I felt like I owed Jonathan one last attempt. "What about my secrets? My lies? Don't you want me to tell you?" 

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. He was smiling. "Lex, I already know all your lies and I don't need to know all your secrets. Certainly not all at once. Besides, you still don't know all of mine yet." 

Then, I thought, there was a least one lie of omission that he didn't know about. The room with all the evidence of Clark's uniqueness. I wrestled with my conscience over whether to tell him about it. "Clark, there's something you don't know. Something you probably should know before we take this any further." 

"You mean the room with the car, and the pictures and the weird blue light?" I must have looked shocked at his revelation. "It's okay, I already know. I've known for awhile. I was pretty upset at first, but I realized that it was mainly about you being curious and it was my fault because of all the lies." 

"Clark, how did you find out? That room is locked and I have the only key. I know the lock has never been damaged." 

"I can see through walls, Lex. It's one of my abilities." Another shocker, which must have shown because he grinned at me again. "Oh, and you might want to go ahead and dismantle it because if my Dad ever found it, I'm pretty sure I couldn't stop him from coming after you," he said flippantly and began walking again, pulling me along with him. 

We got to the foot of the stairs and I tried to stop him again. "Wait, Clark. You can see through walls? That's...that's amazing. Can you see through anything?" 

"Everything except lead. That's how I knew Tina wasn't you that day of the bank robbery. I could see her skeleton and it had traces of meteor rocks in it." 

I was stunned almost to speechlessness but the scientist in me couldn't stop wondering what else he could do. I knew he was strong because of what he'd done to my car and I was pretty sure he was fast. "What else can you do?" 

He let go of my hand and started heading upstairs. "If you follow me upstairs, I'll tell you." And he was gone with a whoosh, leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open. Well that settled the speed issue with no qualifications. I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could go and found him in my bedroom, sitting comfortably on the edge of my bed. 

"I'm really fast," he said, grinning sheepishly. 

"How fast?" 

He showed me by divesting us both of our clothes in a matter of seconds and dragging me onto the bed. I felt like I was in a tornado. 

"That's pretty fast." 

He laughed and began kissing my chest, licking at nipples. I gasped at the sensation. "What else?" I asked, arching toward his mouth. 

"Heat vision," he said, tasting my neck. His hands wandered over my skin and it was all I could to make my brain focus on our conversation. My cock was hard, leaking and begging for attention. 

"Meaning what, exactly?" I managed to ask. 

"I can set things on fire with my eyes." 

"My God." I hadn't even guessed at that one. 

"And you already know about my strength," he said, rimming my belly button. The feel of his tongue dipping into my skin sent sparks through me. I needed to stop him before he... 

"Clark! Wait," I said, grabbing a hold of his head. He looked up at me. His eyes were full of mischief and heat. "We should stop. Your father..." 

"Doesn't want me fucking you. I know, Lex. It's okay. I told him we weren't going to stop. I told him I love you." 

"I know that, Clark, and I feel the same, but the issue is your age. You're really too young to be in a relationship with me." 

He sat up next to me, giving me an amused smile. "Lex, we've had a relationship for over two years. We're friends, remember?" 

"Very funny, Clark. Sex is different and you know it. Most teenagers under age eighteen are not emotionally ready to be in a sexual relationship with someone older." 

"Says who? You? My father? I think I ought to be able to make that decision on my own. And I made it. Besides, we've been doing this for a few weeks already. Isn't it a little late to have regrets now?" 

"Your father asked me to be the adult and convince you that we need to stop." 

"Lex, Lex, Lex," he said, shaking his head. "My father is playing on your guilt. He does it to me all the time. You can't let him get to you like that. Besides, no one knows my real age. I could be older than you for all we know. My parents only guessed at my age when they found me." 

"Where did they find you?" 

"We can talk about all this later. Right now," he said, straddling me and pushing me back down. "I wanna suck your cock." And then I was engulfed by tight, wet heat. 

Part 9 

I lay back on the bed, surrendering to Clark's ministrations. I didn't want to fight my attraction for him anymore and Clark obviously wanted this as much as I did, if the enthusiastic slurping sounds he made around my cock were any indication. I was in this for the long haul and Mr. Kent was just going to have to deal with it. 

And I really needed to stop thinking about him right now. So I turned my attention to the feel of Clark's hot mouth tasting me and sucking me into oblivion. His eyes were closed in concentration and he looked almost peaceful. His thumb pressed hard against my perineum, making me start and drive myself harder into him. He made a small sound of satisfaction and I knew he'd gotten the reaction that he wanted. I could almost see him smirking. 

He pulled his mouth off my cock and began licking a trail down to my balls, while pushing my legs apart. I loved it when Clark used his strength and now that his secrets were out in the open, he didn't have to hold back. I squeezed my thighs against his hands and he looked up at me, surprised. My grin was feral as I squeezed again. He clasped my legs tightly, not allowing me to move them, and went back to his task. 

His tongue moved lower and teased my asshole. He raised the entire lower half of my body off the bed and spread my legs wider to get a better angle. The lifting took no effort on his part, and the fact that he didn't try to hide it gave me a charge I can't even begin to describe. I wanted to surrender control to him and Clark was willing to take it from me. 

"God, Clark," I said, thrusting my hips up against the leverage of his strong hands. "Whatever you want." I was seriously sweating now and my ignored cock was painting my belly with wet smears. 

He looked up from between my legs, his mouth still on me, his eyes sparkling mischievously. I gasped when he started pressing in. His tongue was so strong, it was nearly prehensile; pushing past my sphincter muscle like it was soft butter. He impaled me; opened me to his invasion. I squirmed in his grasp, crying out at the pleasure flooding me. Clark owned me and I didn't want it any other way. 

He moved it in and out, fucking me and teasing me at the same time. I knew I was panting and groaning like a 16-year-old virgin but I didn't care at the moment. My body shuddered and spasmed around his tongue. I feared I might come from this alone and then he stopped, pulling away from me. 

His eyes roamed over me. "You look really fucking hot like this, Lex. I'm making you crazy, aren't I?" he asked smugly. I didn't have the breath to answer and I knew that it pleased him. He let go of my legs then and a split second later, he had lube in his hand and was pushing it inside me with his long, thick fingers. 

"That was fast," I said, my breath hitching with each thrust of his fingers. He grinned, pressing kisses and bites to my thighs while he continued to stretch me. My muscles twitched with exertion. It was startling and comforting at the same time. 

My cock ached for attention but I wasn't about to interrupt Clark from his task. I knew how good it felt to have him inside me and I didn't want it to take any longer than necessary to get him there. Just when I'd gotten used to the idea that I'd have to wait a bit longer for relief, Clark leaned over and licked a stripe of saliva up the length of my cock. His tongue was so wide, it practically encircled my shaft. 

"Clark, what are you..." Before I could finish, he had engulfed my cock, slurping and sucking like it was going out of style. My whole body shuddered with overload. I tried squirming away from him because I was on the verge of orgasm and I wanted to wait until he fucked me. But his strong hand held me in place, massaging the skin at my hip bones. His fingers were still inside me, painting erotic strokes over my prostate. He sucked harder on my cock then, so I knew he wanted me to come this way. I stopped holding back and flooded his throat. 

Before I even had a moment to recover from the mind-blowing experience, he picked me up like a boneless rag doll and held me up over his cock with just one hand, using the other to guide himself to my open, lubricated hole. He was even stronger than I thought, which led me to imagine all kinds of kinky scenarios, including one with him holding me up, my legs draped over his arms, while he fucked me into the wall. And then he was pushing into me. I was so relaxed from my orgasm, there was very little resistance. 

"Oh God, Lex," he said, exhaling a shaky breath when he was fully sheathed. I was slowly recovering, but I let him hold me up while he pumped his cock into me. I loved the feeling of giving up control, which normally I couldn't do. I loved that I trusted Clark enough to let him be in control. Plus, I was totally getting off on his strength. That he was sharing this with me made it even better. God, if he could do this, what else could he do? I intended to find out. 

The tendons in Clark's neck were tight and strained. It wasn't from effort, I knew, but from desperation and arousal. And that was pretty heady for me, too. Knowing that he was that turned on, that he enjoyed fucking me that much. His hands moved from my hips and slid under the back of my thighs and he was still holding me aloft with barely any effort at all. I was effectively in mid-air while he thrust up into me. I leaned back, resting my hands on his knees. The press of his cockhead against my prostate made my spent dick twitch. It wanted to rally, but I didn't really care one way or the other because what Clark was doing felt so amazingly good. 

"Lex," Clark panted, his eyes roaming over my sweat-covered body. "You look so sexy. God, I wish I could suck your cock while I'm fucking you." 

"Fuck, Clark," I said, my body throbbing with heat and want despite my sated state. 

"Touch yourself, Lex. I wanna see." 

I lifted one hand off his knee and began stroking my stomach and chest, stopping to pinch my nipples. I groaned at the feeling, pretending they were Clark's fingers. I moved my hand down to my cock, which was thick and full, but not quite hard. I brushed over my balls and back to the place where Clark's thick shaft was driving in and out of me. I touched the place where we were joined and Clark groaned; jerking and losing his rhythm for a moment. 

"God, Lex, do that again." 

I circled his shaft as he thrust, giving him two points of friction and he continued to moan incoherently. "Fucking...god...love fucking you." And then he thrust deep - so deep I swore I felt it in my gut - and stilled. I felt him throbbing and coming inside me. I shuddered with him and let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. 

Whatever strength was holding me up was fading fast and Clark lowered me quickly next to him. We were still joined and wrapped around each other, panting on each other's necks. He recovered more quickly than I did and I felt him pull out of me as gently as he could. "Stay here," he said. It's not like I had any choice in the matter. I watched him walk into the bathroom, enjoying the view. 

He came back with a warm washcloth, cleaning me carefully, then tossing the cloth back in the general direction of the bathroom before snuggling next to me. He wiggled under the covers and somehow managed to get me under them as well. "You okay?" 

"Peachy." 

"Seriously, Lex." 

"I'm fine. Just a little worn out," I said, giving him a weak smile. 

"I guess I was a little too much for you," he said, trying to sound repentant but I could detect a little bit of smugness. 

"Shut up, Clark." 

He grinned then and kissed my neck. "You smell good after you come." 

"After I come?" 

"Yeah. You smell different after you come. I mean, you smell good all the time, but there's something...a little extra after you come. Like it's just for me. I like that." 

"That's good to know," I said dryly. 

He hit me on the arm, just hard enough to make me shout a startled, "Hey!" 

"That was a compliment." 

"I was just teasing you, Clark." 

"Well, maybe you should save that for a time other than right after we have sex. That is, if you want to have sex with me again," he said, giving me a taste of my own medicine. 

I touched his face and he looked up at me. "I love you, Clark." It was the first time I'd said the words, although I was pretty certain he knew it already. 

He gave me a smile warm enough to melt polar ice caps. "I know you do, Lex." 

* * *

Clark wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but I thought we should be honest with his parents. We argued about it that afternoon and finally agreed to disagree. But the exercise turned out to be pointless when Mrs. Kent caught us kissing in the loft a few days later. We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't even hear her coming up the stairs. She cleared her throat and I sprung up off the couch like a coiled snake. I thanked God that we hadn't gotten to the point of fumbling with each other's clothes. 

Her face was red. I thought, for a moment, that she was angry, but she was embarrassed. She turned her head and apologized. 

"I can't keep this a secret from your father, Clark," she said and then she was gone down the stairs. 

"Shit." 

I nodded my agreement with his sentiment. 

I went after Mrs. Kent and caught up with her in the kitchen. "I should be the one to tell him, Mrs. Kent." 

She nodded. 

I waited in the kitchen with Clark and Mrs. Kent while she prepared a few pies for the upcoming school bake sale. We got to talking and I even helped a little by cutting and peeling some apples. The time passed and we almost forgot why we were all gathered there. 

Soon after the pies were in the oven, Mr. Kent returned from the back forty and the light mood dissipated. Everyone stopped talking when he walked in the kitchen. He glanced around at each of us, looking puzzled. 

"What? I feel like the guy everyone's talking about until he walks into the room," he said, trying to be jovial. 

"Mr. Kent," I said, walking toward him. "There's something you need to know." 

He must have guessed my intent. "Lex, we talked about this," he said sternly. 

"Dad, you can't..." Clark said, interrupting. 

"No, Clark. Let me," I said, and turned back to his father. "I know that you and I talked about this. But Clark and I talked about it, too. We decided that we want to continue to see each other. As a couple," I added. 

Jonathan's face twisted into a grimace. "Clark doesn't get to make that kind of decision. And _you_ ought to know better." 

"Dad!" Clark said at the same time that Martha let out a startled, "Jonathan!" 

"Mr. Kent, I understand your concern. I really do. But my relationship with Clark is more than just sexual. I love your son, Mr. Kent. Surely, you've got to believe that by now." Clark took my hand as I spoke, giving me the strength to hold my ground. 

"That is _not_ the issue." 

"Yes, it is!" Clark shouted. "You can't tell me to what to do, Dad. I'm 17 now. Heck, I'm probably older than that. You don't even know. I think I'm mature enough to make my own decisions about who I date and who I sleep with!" 

Jonathan flinched. 

"This isn't even about me having sex, is it? It's about me having sex with Lex because he's a man! If I was sleeping with Lana you probably wouldn't be saying a word!" 

"Well, I think we'd at least be saying, `Use protection and make sure she's ready,' " Martha intervened. 

"You know what I mean!" 

"I admit that the idea of you...having sex with Lex is distasteful to me. But my concern is more about the age difference. Lex is six years older than you and has a lot more...life experience. He was raised in a completely different environment than you. He has a different set of values, a different way of looking at the world. I just don't want to see you get hurt, son." 

"Well, that's really between Lex and me, isn't it? I trust Lex," he said, squeezing my hand. "And I love him. And I know he loves me. That has to count for something, doesn't it?" 

"You're really far too young to be in love," Jonathan said. "And even if you were, relationships that begin when people are in their teens rarely last." 

"But you don't know that's gonna happen with Lex and me. And even if it does, that's _my_ business. It's _my_ life. I have to live it and make mistakes and deal with the consequences. You can't protect me from everything." 

Jonathan scrubbed his hand over his chin. Martha walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, then looked over at Clark. "We know that, Clark. But we're your parents and it's our job to protect you the best way we know how. It's hard to know when to stop doing that." She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. 

"Mom," Clark said sympathetically. 

We all stood around for several awkward moments. I finally broke the silence. "I don't think there's really any way to resolve this. I don't want to seem disrespectful, Mr. Kent, but if Clark wants us to keep seeing each other, then we will. If you want to pretend it's not happening, I can understand that. We'll just have to be...more discreet." I glanced at Clark, who was nodding at his father. "I can promise you that I won't do anything to hurt Clark. And I also promise to do everything in my power to protect him and keep his abilities secret." 

Jonathan looked at Martha and then took a deep breath before coming back to me. "I appreciate that, Lex, and I guess I'm going to have to trust you enough to believe that. I still don't like the idea of you dating my son, but apparently there's nothing I can do about that," he said, sounding resigned. "Clark, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from spending the night at Lex's." 

"Dad! I stayed over before when we weren't even...when we were just friends." 

"Well, it's different now, isn't it? We don't need anyone spreading gossip." 

Clark sighed, but didn't argue. Something told me he would find a way around this rule on occasion. 

I walked up to Jonathan and held out my hand. "Thank you, Mr. Kent." He hesitated for several long seconds and finally took it. Mrs. Kent invited me to stay for dinner, much to Mr. Kent's chagrin. We managed to avoid all hot-button topics and stuck to discussing local events and news. After dessert, I thanked them and told them I needed to head home. Clark offered to walk me out to my car. 

Before I could head in the direction of the driveway, Clark grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the barn. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Someplace `discreet' so I can kiss you," he said, smiling. 

"Do you really think it's wise to push the envelope so soon after our shaky truce with your parents?" 

He guided me behind a door and pulled me against him. "Wise? Maybe not. But definitely necessary. Who knows when I'll be able to kiss you again?" he asked and wrapped a large hand around my head. 

"Well, you could always give me a call if you can't sleep," I teased him. "Or you could just speed over to the mansion if you're really in desperate need of a kiss." 

He grinned at me and pressed our mouths together. I groaned, wrapping my arms around him. I could taste apple pie on his lips. 

* _end_ * 


End file.
